Love x Hate
by Bevarii
Summary: Mello and Near couldn't get along with each other since they can remember. But maybe they don't dislike each other as much as they thought.


Mello always hated Near. 

Well, at least, that's the impression Near always got when he had contact with him.

But he wouldn't care. He **shouldn't **care.

Because after all, Near didn't like Mello either.

He couldn't.

But every time that Mello played outside, Near stood next to the window, watching him.

It always gave him a peaceful feeling.

It was just watching, it didn't mean anything, did it?

Still, there was one thing that always bothered Near, but he wouldn't admit it, that was ridiculous.

But he couldn't get it out of his head;

Why did Mello hate him so much?

What did he done wrong?

He wanted to ask Mello, he **had** to know it.

But Mello had never really talked to Near, and when they had a conversation, it turned out to be some kind of fight.

And after all: Mello was selfish, kind of mean and sometimes he was such a bully.

Mello wasn't worth it.

Mello was such a stupid guy.

_But Mello's also kind of cute._

Especially when he had that thoughtful expression on his face.

He was also smart and sporty.

He wasn't that bad after all.

Near kept that a secret.

A secret for everyone, even for his self.

Anyway, he had to ask that question, he didn't want to be so confused anymore.

Near was shaking, why was he so nervous?

He was just about to ask only one question.

He wanted to call the blonde, he was near him.

This was his chance, this was his moment.

But did he really want to know the answer?

He was afraid, too afraid to get that typical bold answer.

But it was the perfect moment.

'Mello.'

Mello turned around, with an uninterested expression.

'What?'

_Ok, and now?_

What were the right words to say?

What did he wanted to ask already?

Mello became a bit irritated. 'Whát?'

Near just couldn't find the right words.

'Ugh, don't call me if you have nothing to say,'

Mello said while walking away.

_No!_

Near walked to Mello and grabbed his arm automatically.

'Mello..'

Mello turned around, he looked really, really mad, and strangely kind of scared.

'Whát is it?!?'

Near still didn't let go of Mello's arm.

But the blonde pulled it back.

'Let me go, geez!'

Near was shocked.

He felt the tears coming in his eyes.

'Why..'He stared at the ground.

Mello just stood there, Near finally caught his attention.

'Why do you hate me so much?'

It was silent.

The mood totally changed.

It was like Near slapped him in his face, that's what Mello's reaction looked like.

Scared, too scared to answer.

Finally he answered: 'As if you are interested in that.'

Near fought against his tears.

'But I **am**'

The blonde was frustrated:

'Do you really want me to say it out loud?!

Haven't you made me feel bad enough already?'

Near didn't answer.

Mello was furious.

'Fine! You think you're that great, don't you?

You're ALWAYS number one, right?

But there DO exist people who try their best and they don't always get what they want!

There ARE people who can't get anything so easy!

You think too highly of yourself, Near.'

_That hurt._

Near was speechless, but he wanted to say something.

'I don't,' He said, quietly.

'But.. That's how you think of me, I guess..'

The blonde calmed down a bit.

'Why would you care anyway?'

It didn't matter anymore.

Near already got his answer, he already knew what Mello thought of him anyway.

'Never mind. It's not important anymore.'

He wanted to walk away. But then he heard Mello say something:

'But.. You dislike me too, right?'

Near hesitated. He didn't want to lie, but the truth would be too embarrassing, wouldn't it?

'I don't.'

He could hear that the blonde didn't expect that answer.

'Oh.'

Near smiled, vaguely.

Mello's voice didn't sound confident anymore.

'But, do **you** care about that, Mello?'

No answer.

_There's still hope._

Near didn't move yet.

He stood with his back turned to Mello.

If he turned around, the blonde would see the blush on his face.

'You're mean, Mello.'

'I'm sorry.'

'It's okay.'

He had to say it, he wouldn't lose anything if he told, so why not?

'Please don't change. You're just fine this way.'

'What?'

Mello walked to Near.

'What do you mean?'

Near took a quick look at the blonde.

His face was red.

Near smiled, again.

'You know what I mean, you stupid, want me to say it out loud?'

'Yes, please.'

Near laughed.

'You actually like me, don't you?'

Mello became mad again.

'N-no, I don't! Shut up.'

And he looked away.

Near finally turned around.

'You're a bad liar, Mello.'

'Shut up!'

Near wrapped his arms around the blonde.

'Spit it out.'

'You first.'

Near showed a devilish smile.

'Whát do I have to say?'

The blonde was too embarrassed to tell him.

'I.. Hate you, Near.'

'Now be honest,' Near whispered in his ear.

No comment, only an extremely blushing face.

'Why should I say it? I asked you first.'

Near kissed him.

'It's fine, I already know.'

Mello smiled.

'I didn't say anything yet.'

Near grabbed Mello's hand and walked away with him.

'You know what? Why don't you show me your answer?'


End file.
